Cookies
by Icipher
Summary: A short Ravy bit. Character study-ish.


**A short Ivy/Rachel bit. Trying out different style. Hope you enjoy reading.  
**

---

My fingers gently trailed across my lips. Imagining how it would feel if those fingers were Rachel's. Her delicate touch traveling across my body mending hurt and soothing pain. How her lips would feel when pressed against my neck. Wet and hot. How her mouth would feel against mine. Making me feel relaxed and anxious at the same time, these thoughts were all too common for me.

Brought to my senses, the alarm clock on the fridge door made a beeping sound and I woke from my thoughts. Baking cookies. Those still laced with Brimstone. Just a small bit never hurt anyone. It was purely medicinal. For my aching heart.

Hot from the oven, smelling delicious. I had to taste one. Feeling the first bite to its fullest in my mouth I let the taste linger. Everything was erotic today. Riding the blood high of yesterday was triggering my body. Opening neural pathways.

A sip of orange juice. Deliciously burning against my lips. Sweet and sharp. The afterimage of Rachel still haunting me, my tongue slipping out, licking the last drops that had escaped. Closing my eyes I gave myself a moment.

My body needing release that could not be allowed. Sinking my teeth into flesh had never felt so empty. So desperate in searching. Like the cookies, a momentary high that never lasted long enough. Echoes of yesterday ricocheted against the back of my mind. Poor girl, whoever she was. The hunger had momentarily consumed my being, blinding me from reality. A limp body being dragged out. Hope she had survived.

Remorse. A foreign feeling once. Now so powerful. My heart held captive, only beating ever harder.

* * *

Stamina. I had it. Like never before. I felt my body surge, enforced with ley-line energy. The strength rushing through my veins burned me, filling my being with joy.

Unimagined words, ancient tongues, swirled into being by my will. Forming new variations into the world, twisting mind and matter.

Sacrifice. The blood of life. So easy and yet so deceptive. Perhaps something more next time? Perhaps just a small animal. Just roadkill. Inconsequential. Easily forgotten. No blackness. Instead: freedom. Freedom of soul smut, freedom of pain, freedom of hesitation. Death is so common. Why worry?

A demon behind my back. Encouraging me to do more. To grow. I agree. Unclear where I end and the demon begins. But something is nagging me. Some hidden place in my soul is telling me it is wrong. I listen to it. I'm unable not to. Powerless to resist. Hoping the voice never actually reaches me, because in front of that voice I am naked. Stripped of defenses. Fear and desire so powerful that it paralyzes me.

Through the spell I travel a long and dark tunnel. The end is near. But as the light grows I see instead of an end, a mouth. Sharp canines flash. Red luscious lips appear--and a face. A face yet unrecognized, I flee immediately without looking back. My greatest fear is to know that face.

Losing my train of thought I fumble. A pitcher spills over the table, ruining my work of days, perhaps weeks. I get punished. But I am a prodigy. One of a kind. I have chained his hands.

* * *

Sadness. To leave before knowing the two are safe is the greatest torture. To find my body betraying my will and crumbling. It tears me. The rest of my family is safe. My greatest comfort. My greatest strength. Smile punches through despite all, and the air sings through my wings. The joy of living is still within me. The song of earth and garden is the blood of my veins.

Like imploding, the travel to the other place is taxing. I'm always older after. Blink, and I'm already there. Time taken, time given. Travel across the very threads of space.

They are waiting for me. A girl so powerful she doesn't know it herself. But who am I to tell her. Content to remain an observer. The best way to help.

Seeing the demons. They reek. Swirling red patterns and twisting faces. Avoiding soul smut still leaves a mark. Deeper and deeper through the decades. I wonder why nobody else sees. Obvious to me, what is invisible to others.

Careful where I step, maintaining my distance, I greet them. Slowly she walks towards me, smiling. I grin, but my eyes are blank. Almost tasting the future of her actions, it pains me. Such great future, yet so fragile.

Blink, and it's gone. Time taken, time given.


End file.
